A Lovely Picnic With Sebby and Grell
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: Grell gets his date with Sebastian. *inspired by Edgar Allen Poe


Ciel Phantomhive laughed at his butler's current problem. Every once in awhile there would be a task or two Sebastian had some sort of difficulty with. Of course, he was more than capable of any task, which had always amused Ciel. Sometimes, it was even more amusing to give Sebastian such a task on purpose just to see how he finds a way around it.

"Threes mail for you." Ciel reminds him, handing Sebastian a red envelope. Sebastian takes it, stares at it, wondering who the hell would send him anything to begin with. The parchment the letter was on, was red, just like the envelope and was scented with some sort of strange floral perfume. The hand writing was obnoxiously intricate, loopy and written it dark brown ink. It started to hurt his eyes just trying to read the head liner.

_'Dearest Sebby,'_ it started out. Sebastian cringed; there was only one thing that even dared to call him that.

_'It seems that the Shorty human has not agreed to the contract I made with him, about you, darlin'. _

_I will see to it that I am owed an entire day to whatever I want with you... and I demand it! _

_I will be over there as soon as William gives me a day off. _

_looking forward to vigorous exercise with you, _

_Ms. Grell Sutcliff'_

Sebastian looked over at Ciel. That child was positively evil.

"Revenge." Ciel said simply and pointed at his now empty tea cup. Sebastian filled it up and added the exact amount of sugar his master liked.

"What is it that the young Master wants revenge for?"

"The fact that you put me in a dress even though you knew Viscount Druitt was not Jack the Ripper."

That was awhile ago, though Sebastian remembered it so well, Ciel made a better girl than most other girls did, some could say he was cuter than his fiancé.

"What ever happened to that dress, did you give it to Lizzie?"

Ciel sighed, signed a paper on his desk, than put it on one of the organized stacks.

"No, she would recognize it, and Madame Red doesn't need it anymore."

Sebastian couldn't imagine who the hell else would want that dress.

"OH SEBBBYYYYYY!" Called out a masculine voice, but that voice has attempted to change its speech in a way to sound more feminine. Grell Sutcliff had jumped THROUGH the window, shattering it, and making a huge mess for Sebastian to clean up.

Something looked different, that red hair was not so long looking, and instead it was tucked under a pink hat. Sebastian looked down at what else Grell was wearing. He was horrified. That dress he had so much fun putting his master in was being worn by... this transvestite. It was far too short, Sebastian was praying to Satan that he would not for any reason, bend over to grab something. It was far too tight, the seams stretched to their limits and unlike most people, Grell managed to look awful in a corset.

"Why are you staring at such a fine Lady with disgust?!" Grell yells at him, and points a tiny pair of safety scissors at Sebastian's' neck.

"You are hardly what I consider to be female, much less a lady."

Grell smacks him upside the face, Sebastian was about to kill him. He only took that sort of abuse from Ciel, and he only took that because Sebastian knew he could get back at the child later.

"Shorty!" Grell points at Ciel, "I want him today!"

"That is fair, Mr. Sutcliff."

"_MISS_ Sutcliff!"

Ciel coughed, a coughed that sounded similar to 'faggot'.

"Young Master, you can't be serious."

Ciel took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the saucer gently.

"I'm so serious." Ciel winked, stuck out his tongue. "Sebby." he said with an inflection that sounded mockingly similar to Grell's. The young Master was having too much fun.

"Back to business. Grell, you are Sebastian's master until this time tomorrow." Ciel glanced over at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you are now bonded to Grell."

The demon had lived for centuries; he had tortured many people and was creative in doing so. Even still, that twelve year old English boy had just won the game, and they both knew it.

It was fine though; Sebastian thought of a new plan, he was just going to kill Grell with one of Bard's flamethrowers and poisoned food but this new idea was even more creative than Ciel's idea. It was like a game of King on the Hill. Who can one up each other's creativity.

"This is so romantic, a lovely picnic with Sebby- I knew I should have worn a more Juliette like dress! But Ciel told me you liked this one more." Sebastian cursed that boy to the deepest depths of hell and led Grell through the garden, around the house to the outside entrance of the basement.

"Hold this please." Grell coughed.

"Master." Sebastian cringed at that word, but he would suck it up. Sebastian unlocked the cellar doors and Grell walked down to the cellar, Sebastian followed, shut the doors and locked them from the inside. Grell was starting to feel a chill from the basement, nobody ever seemed to use it, not even for storage.

Sebastian lit up a chandelier that was hanging above an old wooden table. Grell could kind of see some thing in the distance, but, the sights weren't really comforting. Something about chains and random rusty objects scattered around and mixed with a sadistic demon who wanted him dead wasn't really settling.

Soon enough, the table was set for Grell, Sebastian just had a glass full of water in front of where he would be sitting.

"Please enjoy this, I think you might like the theme." Everything on Grell's plate was red. A salad made of lettuce leaves shaded deep purples and reds, a slice of meat cooked rare and even some red velvet cake decorated with raspberries for dessert. Grell was rather impressed with the entire thing.

"Sebby, you're so talented! That Shorty doesn't know what potential you have." Sebastian laughed to himself and inconspicuously unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Grell questioned, he was somewhat blinded by the excellent food but seeing his current crush stripping was enough to make him forget everything else.

"Oh, I'm just taking my suit off, I have no use for it in here." Sebastian was prepared and wearing a second outfit underneath his butler disguise. Something just a bit more...appropriate for the setting. It could've been the absence of a shirt except a tightly laced corset made of leather... the pentacle necklace, or the shorts so short it rivaled the choir boy's outfit Grell had squeezed into. Something was missing, so Sebastian pulled up a pair of knee high plat formed and stilletoed boots. Grell gawked as the demon buckled his boots up.

"Why.. do you.. what..." there were few words that could describe Grell's joy.

"SO. SEXY." Grell had tackled Sebastian to the floor of the basement, raising a massive layer of dust and dirt. Sebastian pushed him off with a hand and stood them both up.

"This is what I do in my spare time to raise money for all the suits you have ruined. Money doesn't make itself." This was only partially true, Sebastian did enjoy putting people to death in his master's basement without anyone knowing. The lie was that Sebastian did it for money, he only got paid with hours of entertainment.

Grell should've run away, but Grell isn't all that smart and lacks common sense. Grell didn't really care when Sebastian took his tiny little death safety scissors away, or when the demon chained him up to the wall by his wrists. Grell thought of it as rather endearing in a very kinky way.

"What are you going to do to me?" Grell asked curiously, Sebastian took out a piece of black cloth and tied it around his eyes. Now that was out of the way, Sebastian got down to his real plan.

First, he lifted a tarp off of a pile of bricks, a trowel and some cement. Grell could the fabric fly off but nothing else. Sebastian began to lay the bricks, slowly.

"Sebby?" Grell whined, he was starting to understand the situation. Sebastian said nothing, working at his usual DVD on 16 times fast forward setting. It must have been a strange sight to see a red head dressed in drag a dozen sizes too small chained to the wall of a basement while another man in traditional dominatrix gear built him a little brick tomb. In about an hour or two, Sebastian's wall had Grell covered on all sides, and it was about as tall as the other ones neck.

"Sebby, please, are you even there?" Grell whined again.

"I don't think I'm enjoying this." Sebastian made a slight audible noise the sound of a sigh and continued his work.

Soon, Sebastian was finished with his masonry, and the reaper didn't notice a thing. He takes off his boots, layers the butlers suits over his leather 'clothing', takes up the picnic basket and continues his every day charade of servant to a well bred little boy.

"So Sebastian, how did that date with Grell Sutcliff work for you?" Ciel asks, Sebastian, taking a bite of a miniature cake. Sebastian smiles that crooked demon smile of his.

"We'll never see him again."


End file.
